


【R1SE群像】糖罐日常

by BubBLe00



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubBLe00/pseuds/BubBLe00
Summary: 本文cp 有32，46，75，98，单独1，10，11。设定是R1SE住在一间独立式别墅，没有时间线，只是一些甜甜的碎片日常。
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 豪情雅致
Kudos: 5





	【R1SE群像】糖罐日常

01

关于驾照的事，其实翟潇闻不是没有尝试过，只是当他坐在驾驶位手握方向盘在路上开车时，心里没由来的慌张，就算是他此刻是在安全的学车范围内试驾，都不能平静内心的紧张。  
教练在翟潇闻第n次因紧张而无视指示时，手扶额头深呼吸，然后拨了通电话把翟潇闻预定的考核日期取消了。  
“ 你什么时候冷静了，什么时候回来学车！”  
教练丢下这句话后就走人了，留下翟潇闻一个人在车里平复了心情后默默自我反醒。  
不过企鹅的思考方向总是异于常人的。  
乐观的翟潇闻决定了，既然害怕那就避开吧，反正世上每个人都有自己不能克服的障碍，认清事实接受自己才是最重要的。没驾照怎么了，他还有经纪人和司机，大不了还有滴滴叫车呢!  
翟潇闻看得很开不再去纠结驾照的事了。  
直到姚琛在微博艾特他的那张照片，怎么看怎么酸。  
翟潇闻瞬间不淡定了，去他的困难什么障碍！克服掉不就可以了吗！他翟潇闻世界第一大帅哥怕什么！  
然后就挑了一个晴空万里的好日子，拖着夏之光来练车场练车了。  
夏之光看着旁边自信爆棚的翟潇闻，不忍心提醒当初他是怎么颓废着收场的。夏之光只能在脑里寻思待会儿要怎么哄这位祖宗。  
挑了一辆小白车，坐进驾驶位，调好镜子系上安全带，翟潇闻在心里给自己加油打气！翟潇闻，你可以的！  
目光坚定看着远方，双手握紧方向盘，脚下小心踩着油门。  
咦，怎么这车不会动？坏了？  
翟潇闻左右看着，没什么不对，“ 光光，你帮我看看，这车是不是坏了？怎么踩了油门都不会动？”  
夏之光黑线，伸手把手刹放开了，翟潇闻还没反应过来夏之光的举动，处于懵逼中感受着车子开始滑动起来。  
反应过来的翟潇闻条件反射猛地踩住刹车，俩人因惯性猛地往前带，又被安全带拉回来卡在座位上。  
“ 什，什么！吓死我了！光光你拉了手刹也不提醒我一下，吓死了吓死了！” 翟潇闻绷直了神经，握着方向盘的双手因紧张渐渐乏白。  
夏之光内心万马奔腾，却只能温柔安慰，“ 小翟你别慌，来先深呼吸，呼，吸，呼，吸，对了，就这样。”  
翟潇闻六神无主只凭直觉跟着夏之光的指示做了几个深呼吸，肉眼可见安静下来许多。  
“ 然，然后呢？” 翟潇闻眨着眼睛看着夏之光，完全忘了教练反复重复的顺序。  
夏之光内心沉了一下，但很快调整表情一步一步引导翟潇闻缓缓放开刹车，踩着油门前进。  
在翟潇闻第三次失误撞到旁边的栏杆时，夏之光表情从惊恐到现在的毫无波澜。  
已经麻木了。  
夏之光一次又一次的安抚翟潇闻慌张的情绪，一天练车下来，夏之光比开车的翟潇闻都还累。  
翟潇闻下车时不禁腿软，踉跄了一下，好在夏之光及时扶了他一把，没让他当众跪下去。夏之光看到他这副样子，悄悄把手放在他腰上支撑他，缓缓走出练车场。  
翟潇闻缓过来后，安静问了声，“ 光光，我是不是学不好车？”  
看着情绪低落的小企鹅，夏之光不忍心告诉他事实，但也不好骗他，支支吾吾半天才回答，  
“ 没关系的小翟，以后我当你司机，你想去哪儿都载你去。”  
翟潇闻听了瞬间来了点精神，笑得眼睛弯弯露出犬牙，伸手指着夏之光，“ 这可是你说的阿，我想去哪你都得载我去。”  
夏之光附上翟潇闻的手，十指紧扣，“ 嗯，都听你的。”  
往后的日子里翟潇闻也没纠结驾照的事了，任凭有谁在他面前霍霍驾照，他都会一把拉过夏之光，一脸骄傲的怼回去。  
“ 哼，我有司机，你有吗？”

  
02

刘也在一次训练中练习空翻的时候落地不稳伤到了脚，当时腿上打了石膏行动不便医生给配了辆轮椅。  
因为受伤的缘故舞台表演不得不改动，最终敲定了自由freestyle的走位，为此刘也愧疚了好一阵子，队友辛苦学的舞蹈最终却因为他而被迫取消，心情变得有点沉重。  
任豪作为队内体力担当兼较为稳重的队员，在刘也受伤后被默认负责照顾刘也。  
也不是其他队员不想照顾，只是有时候大意的何洛洛会把刘也推着推着给忘了自己和焉栩嘉打闹走了，或是翟潇闻有时和赵让趁着刘也动作被限制故意逗他，气得刘也拳头硬了却只能恶狠狠瞪了他们一眼。  
最后为了刘也的身心健康，任豪默默揽起重任陪在刘也身边。  
离得近的他很快发现刘也的低情绪，随口问了句咋的了，刘也低着头小声嘀咕。  
任豪只好弯下腰凑前去听，“ 啥？什么东西？”  
刘也对着突然放大的脸愣了下，红了耳朵悄悄陷入轮椅试图拉开距离，别扭地开了口，“ 就是，你们会不会怪我？练了那么久的舞蹈但最后都跳不成.... ”  
任豪看着刘也无措的绕着手指玩，一副做错事的样子让人很想作弄他。  
“ 对啊，都怪你，那你要怎么补偿？” 任豪坏笑逗起狐狸。  
刘也低着头没看见任豪眼里的玩笑，真以为他被怪罪，头更低了，眼眶红红的，说话也开始哽咽起来，“ 我，我不是，故意要.....”  
看着走向不对，任豪也慌了，干紧蹲下来对视刘也的眼睛，笨拙地伸手抹掉了他眼角即将落下的眼泪，语气也柔和许多。  
“ 不是，开玩笑的，我们没有怪你，真的！你就别自责了。”  
刘也小心在任豪眼里寻觅他话里的可靠度，吸了吸鼻子，“ 可，可是......"  
任豪打断刘也，继续道，“ 那照你这么说，你受伤了，我们所有人不是都有错？”  
刘也还没反应过来这是什么逻辑，任豪就继续忽悠。  
直到刘也被任豪绕晕了，脑子里还在回想刚刚的对话里那里不对劲，把难过抛在了脑后。  
任豪满意的看着刘也纠结的眼神，揉了揉他的脑袋，宠溺的眼神毫无遮拦，  
“ 所以说，没有人有错，你呢就好好养伤，别想那么多了。”  
刘也红着耳朵，懵懵懂懂点了头。  
刘也释怀后，情绪明显开朗了许多，和队员也恢复了打打闹闹的模式。  
趁刘也没注意，翟潇闻逮住任豪八卦一下刚刚也哥怎么了，好像看到也哥心情有一点低落的样子。  
“ 哦没什么，只是要我帮忙收拾那些逗他玩的人。”  
翟潇闻听了不禁瞪大眼睛拉开距离，豪总什么来头，收拾起人来不是开玩笑的，第一时间就逃到夏之光后面躲着。  
“ 光光快！护驾！”

  
03

刘也向来对苦涩的食物提不起兴致，所以当他知道受伤后要吃药时，一张精致的小脸顿时苦不堪言。  
对比其他成员，赵磊最近刚结束活动档期比较空闲，提醒刘也吃药的任务就落在他身上，却没想到这任务比想象中艰巨。  
药和水都端好了，奈何怎么劝刘也都倔强着拒绝送到嘴边的药。  
“ 也哥，吃了药好得快。” 赵磊锲而不舍说着。  
“ 磊磊，不是我不想，是药太苦了我吞不下。” 刘也软下来的态度弄得赵磊也没好意思对他发脾气。赵磊左思右想，最后以甜食作为诱惑，美其名曰能帮助冲走口腔里苦涩的味道。  
一次两次还好，久了刘也对甜食也腻了，又回到之前拒绝吃药的倔强。  
赵磊被折腾得脑壳疼。  
任豪无意间得知后，主动揽过这个任务。赵磊有点不放心，心里胡思乱想的他忽略了任豪眼里打着的小九九。  
刘也照常在房间里躺尸，手里捧着手机在网上冲浪，任豪进来时不知道刘也看到了什么，笑得花枝招展。  
“ 在看什么，笑得那么开心。” 任豪把水放在床头柜，坐在刘也的床上。  
刘也看着任豪手中的药，眼里的笑意瞬间消失了，直起身体眼神一级戒备看着他，“ 我不想吃。”  
任豪挑眉，“ 受伤了就要吃药，吃药才会快点好起来。”  
“ 磊磊也说过同样的话，可是我就是吃不下，太苦了。” 话里带着撒娇的味道连刘也自己也没察觉。   
任豪好笑看着眼前年龄最大可行为不符的刘也，悄悄靠近试着劝他，“ 那，我教你一个吃药不苦的方法？”  
刘也满眼好奇看着任豪，“ 什么方法？”  
看，狐狸上钩了。  
任豪把药倒在手心上，喝了口水，抬手把手心盖在嘴巴上，把药都吃了。  
刘也惊得瞪大眼睛，“ 你...... ” 这是什么操作？  
趁着刘也张嘴的功夫，任豪快速勾起他的下巴，附身微微侧过脸盖住他的唇，舌头灵活的撬开贝齿，把药推送过去。  
一连串动作都很轻柔，像是对待易碎的陶瓷品。  
刘也呆呆的失去反应能力，下意识喉咙一动，把药吞了下去。  
直到唇上的温度消失，刘也才慢慢找回组织语言的能力。  
“ 你，你！” 虽然并不完整。  
任豪得逞笑着，嘴角扬起一个好看的弧度，还温柔的用手指擦去刘也嘴角可疑的水迹，“ 还苦吗？”  
“ 滚！！”   
然后任豪被扑面而来的抱枕轰出房间。赵磊在门外疑惑，问也哥是不是又闹着不吃药。  
任豪心情好得吹了个哨，慢悠悠说，“ 吃了，下次他还闹的话，找我。”  
隔天，赵磊往常一样带着药进来，往常一样费劲心思劝着刘也吃药，而刘也往常一样闭口坚决说不。  
赵磊没办法，只好丢出任豪，“ 你再不吃，我去把豪哥叫来了阿。” 转身作势要离开。  
刘也瞬间绷直身体把药抢过来，“我吃！我吃！你别叫任豪！”  
赵磊眼睁睁看着刘也把药吞下，一顿操作行云流水没有一丝停顿，深怕别人抢走手中的药。虽然不明白昨天发生了什么，但心里不由得佩服任豪。  
豪总不愧是豪总。

  
04

就算是在家没赶通告，身为精力旺盛的壶人们都尽可能安排点事情充实自己的闲暇时光。  
张颜齐在家闲得无聊，拉着姚琛练舞来提高自己的舞蹈基础。  
“ 你这样做，跟着音乐上，下，左，右。” 姚琛放了首节奏感极强的旋律，教着张颜齐一些基础的动作。  
看着姚琛轻松的步伐，张颜齐想着也没那么难，奈何自己的身体不听使唤，僵硬的手脚不协调的比划着动作。  
姚琛看着张颜齐怪异的舞步憋不住笑，毫不客气拍了拍张颜齐，“ 你这跳的是什么。”  
看着眼前笑眼弯弯的室友，张颜齐也没计较对方的评价，继续照着姚琛的动作练，笑着回，“ 你不是这样吗？这样上下左右阿。”  
眼看张颜齐要在自己独创的舞步越走越远，姚琛快步上前纠正。俩人面对面，姚琛专注着纠正动作，完全没留意到此刻他们靠得多么近。  
张颜齐比姚琛高一点，垂下眼睛就看见姚琛认真的侧脸，软软的刘海趴在额前消弱了他舞台上的狂野，穿着米色卫衣的他松软的像只仓鼠，忽然有种冲动想他抱在怀里。  
就那么抱着不松手，懒在沙发上消耗时间。  
姚琛纠正好张颜齐的动作后才发现张颜齐盯着自己看，顿时有些不好意思轻咳了一声，把张颜齐的思绪拉回来。  
“ 你就这样重复练个，嗯，一百回吧，练熟了我们再来下一个动作。”  
张颜齐只好收回幻想，乖乖跟着练，只是没几下就岔气了，大口大口喘气起来，“姚老师，我，我觉得，这，不行。”  
毕竟体能一直都在队内排倒数以内。  
“ 那要不这样，你完成了一百个，我就奖励你一样东西。” 姚琛试着鼓励张颜齐，毕竟他也经历过早期艰辛的时候，也明白坚持练习不容易。  
张颜齐眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“ 什么奖励都可以吗？”  
“ 当然。” 姚琛莫名奇妙，但看到对面发亮的狗狗眼，又补充，“ 当然是要我能做得到的，你别提那些有的没的，小心我揍你。”  
姚琛以为张颜齐会提些简单的要求，比如一个和他换早上妆发的机会，或是请他吃串串，岂料，张颜齐把侧脸往姚琛这边送，还用手指了指脸颊，痞痞地说。  
“ 那亲我一下当奖励如何？”  
姚琛的脸顿时腾的一下红了，像熟了的樱桃，可爱得让人想咬一口。姚琛气急败坏推开了张颜齐，蹬蹬蹬走了，任张颜齐在后面叫都没理会。  
周震南路过练习室时撞见急匆匆走过的姚琛，和在后面喊人的张颜齐。  
“ 发生什么？” 周震南纯属好奇，毕竟很少看见姚琛这副样子。  
张颜齐满脸无奈笑了下，“ 把仓鼠惹毛了。" 拍了拍周震南的肩膀，自己回去练习舞蹈了。  
周震南撇了嘴，虽然没明白什么，但直觉刚刚被强塞一口狗粮。  
姚琛气呼呼回到自己的房间，拍了拍自己的脸试图降温，奈何满脑子都是张颜齐的那句话，脸一下烧得更红了。  
什么嘛，真是的。  
过了很久，久到姚琛睡了个午觉后才反应过来张颜齐会不会以为他真的在生气，毕竟刚刚他一声不吭走掉的举动很容易让人误会。  
张大头会不会以后都不来找我了？  
想法一旦种下很容易使人胡思乱想，为了让自己心安，姚琛轻手轻脚去练习室找人了。  
刚摸到门口，就看见里面的人满头大汗一遍遍重复着枯燥的基础动作，虽然衣服被浸湿了，身体也明显疲乏了，可那个人还继续着，没有要停下来的意思。  
姚琛心中仿佛有什么化开了，暖暖的。  
强劲的音乐让张颜齐没有注意到推门进来的姚琛，直到他慢慢靠近才从镜子里的倒影看见。  
似乎感觉刚刚的玩笑有一点过了，张颜齐看到姚琛就停下动作想着怎么道歉。  
话还没出口脸颊感觉一温热，蜻蜓点水般快速消失。  
姚琛踮起脚飞快在张颜齐的脸上盖章，末了看见张颜齐呆呆的没反应心里顿时没底，慌乱的想着措辞翻篇。  
“ 奖励给你了，你，你继续练，我不打扰了！” 说完迈腿就要逃，却被一只大手揽住了腰，抬眼就对上了发光的狗狗眼。  
“ 姚老师，你要去那里？”   
张颜齐看着语无伦次的姚琛，坏心思涌了上来，“ 姚老师，我刚刚跳了五百遍，你说，还欠我多少个呢？”  
姚琛羞死的心都有了。  
之后团队练舞的时候，其他人都很欣慰张颜齐的舞蹈进步神速，纷纷都以彩虹屁花式夸着张颜齐，根本没注意到角落里尝试用喝水掩盖脸红的姚琛。

  
05

演唱会即将来临，他们正忙碌着筹备舞台，整日刻苦在练习室里挥洒汗水，为的就是呈现一个令十二满意，也令自己满意的表演。  
专辑歌曲播放一遍又一遍，舞蹈动作也重复了一遍又一遍。  
何洛洛不知在什么时候悄悄溜走，待焉栩嘉发觉时只在角落的沙发里找到一个卷缩的身影。  
“ 何洛洛。” 焉栩嘉刚想调戏一下对方忙里偷闲，走进一看何洛洛的脸色不对，双眼紧闭，脸色煞白，紧紧咬住的下唇隐约被咬破了，一抹暗红在苍白的脸上如此刺眼。  
焉栩嘉蹲在沙发旁小声重复着，“ 洛洛。” 耳边低沉的声音换得痛苦中的人一点反应，睁开了眼睛。  
看着面前焉栩嘉担心的神情，何洛洛一委屈，说出来的话声音小得像蚊子，“ 我...胃痛......”  
辛亏焉栩嘉离得近，不然只能看见何洛洛嘴巴一张一合却没有声音。  
听见何洛洛胃病又犯，焉栩嘉火气莫名腾起，但对着病人又不好发火，最后冷冰冰丢下一句等着就蹬蹬蹬踩着地板走去找胃药了。  
焉栩嘉忽然的举动和周身的低气压引得队员的注意，了解事情后暂停了练习，纷纷围到角落去。  
“ 洛洛洛洛，你还好吗？还疼吗？” 翟潇闻一下子扑在何洛洛身上摇着他。  
姚琛好心扒开翟潇闻，“ 你别摇了，指不定把洛洛摇的更难受。”   
“ 那我们还不快点去找经纪人姐姐要药？” 周震南发挥小队长的权利指挥翟潇闻。  
“ 那不嘉哥去了吗？刚刚跑的那一个急。” 赵磊在旁边补充一句。  
张颜齐又插了进来，“ 我们要不帮忙问？嘉嘉去了那么久没回来说不定找不到，人多好办事嘛。”  
焉栩嘉回到练习室就看到何洛洛被围得都看不见沙发，脸一下子黑了一个度。  
“ 你们围在这里做什么？”   
翟潇闻小声嘀咕着就许你关心洛洛我们不配吗，下一秒就被馒头冷脸飞来一记眼刀，吓得赶紧伸手拉过最近的赵让挡刀。  
赵让表示，我是莫得感情的工具人。  
众人很识趣在焉栩嘉的低气压下散开了，各忙各的。焉栩嘉坐在何洛洛脚边，打开袋子把药拿出来，倒了两颗在手心，并着矿泉水递给了何洛洛。  
俩人之间莫名弥漫着沉重的气氛，何洛洛因胃疼很不舒服，精神上还要承受焉栩嘉冷冷的待遇，鼻子一酸更委屈了。  
不过何洛洛还是吸了吸鼻子，乖乖把药吃了。  
看着何洛洛乖巧安分的模样，红着的眼眶，焉栩嘉气消了一大半，果然还是抵不过何洛洛无声的撒娇。  
“ 你知道自己错在哪儿吗？”  
何洛洛看着事情有转折的余地，忙小鸡啄米点头，“ 嗯嗯，我发誓以后会按时吃东西的！”  
得到承诺的焉栩嘉眉眼和语气都软了下来，宠溺的揉了揉何洛洛的脑袋，“ 还难受吗？”  
然后练习室的角落里就看到焉栩嘉把特意嘱咐食堂阿姨熬的清淡白粥，一点一点喂给何洛洛。  
白粥下腹胃里暖暖的，何洛洛感觉没那么难受了，恢复点精神此刻对着焉栩嘉笑得那一个灿烂，“ 嘉嘉你真好！”  
焉栩嘉无奈笑了，也只有对你那么好。

  
06

家里的厨房在大多数时间里只是一个摆设空间，平日里只有定时来的做饭阿姨在里面发挥厨艺，而其他的时间里，壶人都只是把它当零食区域使用。  
可今天不一样了，今天厨房要迎来它的天敌，名为何洛洛。  
何洛洛平时网上冲浪，免不了撞到几个做菜视频，时间久了手痒痒，心里的厨神梦也蠢蠢欲动。  
这不，何洛洛特意挑了一个全员休假的日子，要大展厨艺。  
“ 我刚在网上学了一道菜，做给你们试试吧。” 何洛洛在大家吃早饭时丢下了这个重磅消息。  
就像石头丢进水一样，顿时水花四溅。  
“ 别啊何洛洛，阿姨煮的饭它不香吗？” 张颜齐一脸绝望哭诉着，还把何洛洛以前的  
黑历史祭出来过一遍，和姚琛一唱一和说着何洛洛和厨房这两个字是多么的不搭。  
赵让很平静反驳，“别，不行，我觉得不好。”  
“ 为了我们团队的平安，还是别了。” 赵磊插上一句。  
周震南第一时间发挥起小队长的权力认真看着夏之光和焉栩嘉，“我命令你们今天不准让何洛洛踏进厨房，一步都不行。”  
夏之光和焉栩嘉一脸郑重，“ 是，队长！”  
任豪和刘也没说什么，也没有过激的反应，只是任豪默默夹了两块饼放进刘也的碗里，“多吃点，指不定待会中午没饭吃。”  
刘也听了也笑开了，“ 没准洛洛这次能成功呢？”  
翟潇闻照样不按套路出牌，支持起何洛洛来，“ 你们听听人家也哥心肠多好，不像你们一个个的。” 说完还鄙视他们一圈，转头一脸支持看着河洛洛，“ 洛洛你说说，你学的什么菜？”  
何洛洛看着有人站在他这边，就来了动力，“ 旋风蛋包饭！”  
话一说出口，翟潇闻眉都挑了起来，“ 开玩笑呢旋风蛋包饭？蛋炒饭就蛋炒饭呗，我随便翻两下都给你整出来。”  
“ 这不一样，比普通的蛋炒饭高档多了，而且材料也不复杂，关键是好弄。” 何洛洛极力推荐菜单。  
就在大家犹豫和辩解的档口，任豪一拍桌子敲定，“ 你爱弄啥弄啥，大不了失败了我们用剩下的东西随便整一顿不就完si了。”  
何洛洛得到‘家长’的支持，开心地去找人帮他打下手。  
焉栩嘉忍不住道，“ 你就不怕洛洛把厨房炸了？那可不是没饭吃那么简单，分分钟我们都会丢了住的地方！”  
刘也想得没那么严重，为了安抚大家的情绪他主动担任起在厨房内督促何洛洛做饭，以防万一。  
何洛洛在刘也的陪伴下在厨房乒乒乓乓捣鼓了几个小时，外面九个人十八只眼睛时刻注意着里面的情况。  
只祈祷能吃就行，卖相什么的没关系。  
期间夏之光偷偷溜进厨房看看进展，无意间听见刘也问何洛洛饭煮了没，换来了何洛洛一个如梦初醒的眼神。  
夏之光第一时间把战报通知兄弟们，大家都心想完了完了，要饿肚子了。  
令人意外的是，何洛洛弄出的旋风蛋包饭不仅味道好，卖相也不赖，十个人对何洛洛顿时刮目相看。  
“ 别说，这真的挺好吃的。” 以西南美食家自称的张颜齐给出了不错的评语。  
姚琛也附和道，“嗯，这蛋煮得刚刚好！”  
刘也拿了一勺给退到外围的周震南，对着一脸抗拒的小队长好言相劝，“ 吃一口嘛，真的好吃。”  
周震南半信半疑吃了一小口，眼睛里的不情愿渐渐褪去，取而代之的是满眼的不可置信，“ 何洛洛什么时候会做饭了？”  
自己的手艺得到好评，何洛洛也开始膨胀，说着他还有很多菜谱想要尝试，以后他们有口福了。  
翟潇闻嘴里塞满米饭含糊不清问了句你还有什么菜想弄，得来的答案却差点让他喷饭。  
何洛洛扳着手指数，咸蛋臭豆腐，巧克力意面，榴莲汤......  
周震南宣布，何洛洛以后进厨房都要获得全票通过才算数，以避免过于‘优越’的手艺祸害众生。  
大家总算是看明白了，不是何洛洛厨艺不行，只是脑子里的菜谱不行！

  
07

女装只有一次和无数次，翟潇闻本以为队内就只会有他一个人穿过女装，没想到首云演唱会时给粉丝福利时何洛洛也穿起了小裙子。  
翟潇闻顿时感觉找到了闺蜜。  
于是在忙碌的行程中翟潇闻还是找了时间软磨硬泡把何洛洛拖进房间，亮出了压在柜子底部的‘秘密武器’，嘴角压抑不住的笑意把何洛洛瘆得慌。  
整一下别人呗。  
何洛洛听着觉得有趣也屁颠屁颠跟着翟潇闻的整蛊大计。  
夏之光一进房间就看见翟晓雯和赫萝萝，下意识反手就要退出房外。  
一定是我开门的方式不对！  
“ 哎，别走啊。” 翟晓雯故意用嗲嗲的语气凑前去一把拉住夏之光的胳膊，把他拉进房间里。夏之光看着理了理头发的翟晓雯，还用手指绕着发尾，朝夏之光的方向发射一个wink放电，弄得鸡皮疙瘩起一身。  
“ 小翟，你，你干嘛，有话咱能好好商量不？”   
翟晓雯夸张的演绎了含羞娇嗔，“ 我哪有要干嘛。” 末了还用拳头轻轻在夏之光的胳膊上捶两下，“ 你有没有觉得，我今天那里不一样？”  
夏之光见鬼的表情说明一切，“ 你浑身上下都怪......” 怪的，你脑子抽了？  
后面的话还没说出口就被翟晓雯一瞬间恶狠狠的眼神扼杀在喉咙里。  
“ 怪，怪美的，呵呵。” 夏之光最终还是选择了保命。  
这答案让翟晓雯很满意，故意像害羞的小姑娘摇着夏之光的胳膊，低下头娇滴滴说，“ 讨厌！哎呀，好害羞！”  
夏之光当场石化，今天是个什么不吉利的日子啊。  
旁边吃瓜的赫萝萝笑得上气不接下气，套着假发带着蝴蝶结一丁点形象都没有。  
整蛊了夏之光，俩人转移目标到隔壁还在赖床的焉栩嘉。翟晓雯和赫萝萝蹑手蹑脚打开房门，差点没把刚要走出来的赵磊吓个半死。  
知道了他们的整蛊大计，赵磊也加入了他们的列队中。  
赫萝萝静悄悄爬上焉栩嘉的床，后者还不知祸到临头，睡得一个安稳。赫萝萝慢慢在焉栩嘉旁躺下，期间笑意没憋住噗了一声，还好没弄醒焉栩嘉。  
赫萝萝使坏地用发尾撩拨焉栩嘉的脸，像拿毛笔一样刷出土文物。  
焉栩嘉朦胧之间只觉得脸上有什么东西痒痒的，用手拨了几下没弄走反而还变本加厉，奇怪的触感催使他艰难的把眼睛开了条缝。  
“ ！！！！”  
这一睁眼差点没把焉栩嘉吓出心肌梗塞，脑子瞬间被吓醒，可惜身体还在沉睡，手脚对不上号给吓得翻下床，满眼恐惧盯着床上的人。  
睡在自己身旁的人披头散发，发缝中隐约透出一双程亮的眼睛，加上昏暗的灯光和没清醒的脑袋，很难不联想到一些‘肮脏’的东西。  
焉栩嘉的反应把躲在一旁的翟晓雯和赵磊笑得腰都直不起来，翟晓雯还可惜应该拿手机把这经典的一幕统统录下来，以供日后黑料。  
赫萝萝看着焉栩嘉夸张的反应，心里上大大被满足，沉迷在自己的角色一遍遍诡异的喊着焉栩嘉的名字。  
稍微缓一缓后，焉栩嘉才冷静下来，一把捞过赫萝萝压在床上，咬牙切齿恶狠狠道，“看我怎么收拾你！”  
赫萝萝动弹不得，只能扭着身子向焉栩嘉求饶。  
翟晓雯和赵磊看着剧本走向不对，赶紧溜了出来，还顺便把门带上了。  
正准备下楼的任豪看着女装翟晓雯再联想刚刚焉栩嘉房间内的杂声，太阳穴不禁突突直跳，肯定又在整些有的没的，怎么就不能闲下来呢？  
隔壁房的张颜齐刚走出房间视线也被翟晓雯吸引，立刻抱拳退回房里，“打扰了。” 让我来守护我方姚老师。  
翟晓雯看着大家都醒得差不多了，瘪了瘪嘴小声嘀咕没趣。不过翟晓雯在换回去之前他在别墅晃了一个下午才把长发换下来。  
之后翟潇闻想起自己作孽的行为恨不得飞回去抽自己一巴掌。  
因为队友手机里全都有他的黑照。  
虽然自己带上长发是很漂亮没错，但他们这些都是什么拍照技术！一个个把他拍得面目狰狞，配上过于自信的表情和浮夸的动作，简直就是表情包盛宴！  
自作孽自己受，欲哭无泪。

  
08

大部分壶人都养有宠物是众所周知的。  
何洛洛的狗狗雪球，夏之光的鹦鹉和四只猫，姚琛的貂Hakuna，翟潇闻的水泥，张颜齐的七哥再加上赵让的兔子绵绵和霍麻辣，简直就是一个小型动物园。  
都说宠物会随主人的个性，就像夏之光的鹦鹉一样，一个劲和夏之光一样喜欢模仿别人，还学得像模像样。  
也比如赵让的宠物兔子绵绵，和赵让一样性格温顺，乖巧听话，是个百分百满分的宠物榜样。  
反观张颜齐和姚琛的宠物，貂一言不合就咬人，黑猫动不动就欺负别的猫，听过的投诉都让他们头大。  
每每回家看到满屋跑的动物，就能知道谁没把门锁好，然后无奈之下被迫处理自家宠物所惹下的‘祸’。  
不过有了宠物的日子并不会单调，因为它们时不时会惹出些趣事。  
举个例子，翟潇闻在发觉自家水泥比普通的猫胖一圈时，为了它的健康便开始控制水泥的饮食。  
“ 水泥，你看看你都那么胖了，少吃点，听到没有！"  
水泥乖巧坐在地上看着翟潇闻，“ 喵 ” 一声回答。  
翟潇闻自我陶醉想着，我翟潇闻就是那么厉害，连个猫都给驯服得妥妥的！  
后来翟潇闻才发现水泥才没有那么安分，仗着自己体型大就去抢夏之光猫咪的粮食，被翟潇闻发现时还满足的舔了舔爪子，眯着眼睛趴在地上伸着懒腰。  
差点把翟潇闻气死。  
夏之光看到了对翟潇闻说没事，水泥吃我的猫粮，我吃回你来补偿就好了。  
还有就是，姚琛的貂真的很皮。  
Hakuna喜欢到处乱串，热衷于到处惹祸。有一次大伙儿都被放出来溜，Hakuna看着隔壁还是小小一只的水泥，各种欺负着，看着水泥没啥反应就把目标转向一边安静端坐着的七哥。Hakuna围着七哥各种转，几次还试探性的咬住七哥浑厚的黑毛，七哥一怒就对Hakuna的脸来了一爪。  
拍得Hakuna灰溜溜回去姚琛身边寻求安慰。  
姚琛护崽心切，一手抱起Hakuna一顿顺毛，嘴里不停帮着Hakuna诋毁七哥，还顺带屏蔽掉七哥的主人张颜齐。  
用姚琛的话说就是，谁叫你没管好你的猫来欺负我Hakuna，今晚你莫要碰我。  
张颜齐深深的体会到貂心险恶，不好惹阿。  
被姚琛冷落的张颜齐只能在角落里默默教训自家七哥，以后看到Hakuna绕着跑掉准没错。  
小动物们奇奇怪怪，但可可爱爱。  
赵让有一次逗着霍麻辣，无意间问刘也有没有想要养一只宠物。  
刘也躺在床上划着手机漫不经心回答，“ 有啊，我养了条鲨鱼，还特别听话不会咬我。”   
赵让在一旁黑人问号，得，这样都能撒狗粮？

  
09

赵让一直以为家里只有四对，天天充满着恋爱的酸臭味，搞得他有时候会往一样单独的周震南和赵磊那里寻求存在感。  
难得的闲暇时光，赵让正到处找人开黑，找到了平时的开黑伙伴何洛洛，意料中也看到焉栩嘉在旁边。想着没什么，三个人一起开局。  
何洛洛，“ 看我怎么把你们打得屁滚尿流！”  
几分钟后，何洛洛委屈巴巴靠着焉栩嘉，小声一句，“ 嘉嘉，我输了......”  
焉栩嘉很给力帮着何洛洛报仇，把对方按在地上摩擦，直到对话框里对方求饶才放过他们。  
何洛洛看着对方输得那么惨，仿佛是自己的功劳的一样，心里的气顺了不少。接下来的局里，但凡是何洛洛打不过的对手，焉栩嘉都会立马过来救场，一来二去对方就知道何洛洛和焉栩嘉是绑定的，所以把火炮转向落单的赵让。  
一顿猛的被攻击，赵让默默退出了游戏。  
明明是三个人的电影，我却始终没有姓名。  
找了个借口溜走，赵让想着过去找夏之光和翟潇闻玩，却看到他们穿戴整齐正要出门。夏之光看着赵让问了要不要一起。  
赵让瞟到他们俩有意无意的情侣装，再看了一眼自己的海绵宝宝居家服，果断拒绝。  
转身上楼寻找张颜齐和姚琛，看到他们俩用重庆话拌嘴，觉得来得不是时候，识趣的告退了。  
回房间想躺一下，却看到室友刘也也在房间里刷手机。不过令赵让无语的是，任豪也在房间里。刘也懒懒靠在任豪身上，而后者手里拿着本书看着，岁月无限美好的场景赵让不忍心打破。  
赵让在走廊里风中凌乱，怎么这个家顿时容不下自己了呢？  
还好有周震南和赵磊，不过最近赵磊出了单曲，正忙着宣传，所以赵让最后的依靠只有小队长周震南。  
哒哒哒下楼梯和周震南控诉家里恋爱的酸臭味太肆无忌惮，没想周震南只给他一个平平淡淡的反应。  
“ 不是，南南你不觉得我们很孤独吗？他们一个个的也太不把我们放眼里了！” 赵让气呼呼的诉苦。  
周震南眼睛一斜，“ 让让，这里没有我们，只有你，是单独的。”  
赵让一脸疑惑看着周震南，没等他问出口就看到周震南晃着手里的手机屏保图。  
“ 我是有女朋友的哦。” 周震南手机屏保上的照片是俩人十指紧扣，黑白图片衬得手上的同款戒指越发突出，在8G网上冲浪的赵让很快就连想起那个和周震南同公司的国外rapper。  
那对戒指是粉丝送给周震南和马伯骞的礼物。  
赵让看向周震南的眼神里充满了背叛，还有戏份很多的复杂情绪。  
赵让拿起手机劈里啪啦给赵磊发过去短信，磊哥你什么时候回来！我快被逼疯了！  
正在宣传中的赵磊看到赵让的私信，满脑子问号。


End file.
